Questions
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Akunumkanon feels it's time to talk to his son about the future of taking the throne and eventually getting married, because after all what a pharaoh without a prince to take his place? But things don't go as planned, now its time for Akunumkanon to explain "things" to the young prince of Egypt.


"Atem?" I called out for my son, "Where are you?" I opened the door to Atem's room.

"I'm right here father!" Atem came running up to me, tossing his arms around my waist in the process. He nuzzled into his me and sighed.

I raised an eyebrow "Atem?"

"Sorry, it's just that you've been so busy lately, I really never get to see you." Atem sighed and looked up to me.

"I'm sorry Atem, but you've had Mana and Mahad to keep company with right?"

"Yeah, but I enjoy when we can have time together." Atem smiled and released me. He looked around, "Did you need something?"

"Well Atem as you already know one day when you're older you will take my place a ruler of Egypt."

"Yes" Atem hesitantly answered me.

"And a lot of responsibility comes with this. And one thing that you'll have to do is marry and have a son or daughter to one day take the throne from you." I glanced at my son, who had sat down cross legged on his bed. He tipped his head to side in thought. "So I wanted to discuss your future, well, just marriage and-"

"Father how does that stuff happen?"

"…" I looked at him for minute.

"Where do babies come from?" Did my fourteen year old son just ask me that? I mean I knew I'd have to explain all this one day.

"Well Atem I suppose all this should've been explained sometime before this. Well…babies come from-think about your mother she had you, and you came from her stomach, so that's where they come from."

"Yes, but how does the baby get into a woman's stomach?"

*cough, cough* "Well, Atem that's all for today, Haha. I'll see you for dinner!" Quickly I stood up and exited his room.

**_Atem's POV_**

I sat on my bed for a little longer, how come father always runs off before telling me these things? Maybe I'll have to ask someone else. Hmm, but who? Aknadin! He's old so he must know! I jumped off the bed and ran down the halls. "Aknadin! Aknadin!" I slowed down to a walk and looked around. I was near where my father and the higher priests rooms where. Around the end of the hall Aknadin's room was. I knocked and waited for him to answer. Soon her did and gave a small smile.

"Ah, prince Atem do you need something?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"…Atem you really should ask your father this."

"But-"

"Now, now Atem it's nearly dark we should be getting to dinner shouldn't we?"

"I suppose."

I sat in between Aknadin and my father with the high priests around the big dining table. They were all talking amongst themselves, waiting for the servants to bring the food out. Finally they did, setting several foods out on the table. The girl, not much younger than me, set a platter down near me. She lost her balance slightly and fell against my shoulder and I fell forward, hitting my forehead against the table. I move up a little, she was leaning top of my back.

"O-Oh prince A-Atem, please forgive me!" she scrambled to get up and stepped away from me. She bowed her head and ran off. I didn't mind much, but I noticed my face was warmer; I was blushing light pink. I never had a girl my own age so close to me, let alone physically on me. The sensation of her skin against mine was, well new. Okay it felt awesome. I looked down and stood up. Quickly I retreated back to my room in silence.

**_Later on that night: Aknamkanon POV_**

After the little slip up at dinner Atem had ran off. After taking care of some things and retrieving Atem crown, which had fallen of when he banged his head on the table. I walked into his room, which was dark with the curtains closed tightly. "Atem?" I sat down on the side of his bed.

"Hey…" He mumbled. I brushed his bangs out of his face. I slipped his crown back on carefully and smiled at him. He was covered up in his silky soft covers with an exhausted expression.

"Atem why'd you run out like that?"

"Well, I was embarrassed. When that girl fell on me I felt her bare skin against mine and-" My son began to blush. "It-well, it was the first time a girl my own age got that close to me…It was magical." I chuckled at his words and sighed. "I think she's pretty and I get the weirdest felling in the pit of my stomach…and-and…" he trailed off.

"Do you still want to know where babies come from?"

"Yes."

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other they make the decision to get closer in a special way…"

"Hmm?"

"So they-uh, they have sex." Atem scrunched his nose up in a confused manner.

"Oh, okay." I sighed relief and made way to the exit of his room. "Just one more thing!" 

"Yes?" I stopped before closing the door.

"What is sex?"

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
